nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gingerstripe/Songfic
Yup! Decided to do them. Fill this out- Cat: Song: Artist: Whats happening: Title: I am doing three. THREE at a time. To Do Spottedkit Fuzzypaw(DONE) Leaf(DONE) Angel Fallpaw and Densepaw(DONE) Cloudfur Finshed Leaf I know you want Leaf smiled, turning his gaze to the waterfall. Pop you want dance you want He turned away and walked into the middle of camp. '' '''Rock and rollll'. You want it Leaf surged toward the middle of camp. BOOM BOOM, this years remix '' He swung his tail and whistled a tune.'' Got some phonics oh.' '' ''Tapping his paw on the ground, he swung his body towards the ground. '' '''I got pop. I got dance. I got Leaf danced, as the cats started to gather. '' 'Rockin electronics. Club-beats! I got' ''"Come on!" He shouted, taking Fallpaw's paw, and swinging her around him. Red hot music. Keep the flooww. So don't worry. Even if the sky is falling down...dooowwwnnnn. "Don't worry. I got you." He let go and crossed his paws, moving up and down. It will be okay. When it knocks you Down. ''' '''Dowwwnn. Down. ' He pressed himself in a hunting crouch, before heaving himself up quickly. Fallpaw cheered for Leaf. '''So baby don't worry. ' '''Im alright Alright. Leaf grinned, dancing out of camp, Fallpaw following. When it knocks you down. (When you go down, when you go down down.) "You've got the moves!" She cheered. Just get back up when your tumbling down...down..down. ''' '''Its like I've been awaken...every rule I had you breaking... (The move I'm making..) The risk I'm taking... "Your so brave to do that.." She admired. "Its nothing." Leaf smirked, and sat down. Whennna do the ''' '''Pop. Whennna do the ' '''Dance! ' 'Whenna I do the ' 'Rock and rollll. ' 'Whenna I do the ' '''Rummmbbaaa '-----------------------------------------------------------' Leaf with United State Of Pop-2009 '-----------------------------------------------------------' Fuzzypaw She never slows...down. "Hello? Anybody?" She doesnt know why but she knows that when she's...all alone. "Where am I? StarClan?" '' ''"Indeed you are." A cat meowed. '' '''Feels like its all....' "No!" Coming down... She won't turn around. "But, my clan needs me! No!" "You will always be with them. You will watch over them. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries... Fuzzypaw tried not to cry. "I have to go back! Im not a warrior!" That first tear. '' "You served your clan in the Quest. They will always honour you." ''The tears will not stop... Raining down. '' "I wont go to StarClan! I must go back!" Fuzzypaw protested. 'So stand in the rain. ' '''Stand your ground. Fuzzypaw collapsed to the ground, but remeber words. From...her unknown mother? "Stand, Fuzzypaw." '' ''Fuzzypaw looked up to see her mother. '' 'Stand up when its all crashing down. ''' "You are a warrior of StarClan now, Fuzzypaw." '' 'Stand through the pain. You won't drown. ''' "Mother! Father!" Fuzzypaw said with delight. '' ''"No!" She yowled, as the stranger pulled her away. '' '''And one day whats lost can be found.' "We will be back. Follow him, to the stars." '' '''You stand in the rain....... ............. She won't make a sound... Fuzzypaw stayed slient. How did she die? Nothing came back to her. Alone in this fight with herself with the fears...whispering. If she stands, she'll fall down. "No!" Fuzzypaw shook the stranger off and stood her ground. '' ''"Come." The stranger said. '' 'She wants to be found.' 'The only way out is through everything she's, running from...' ''To escape, I need to go through StarClan...through my fears of leaving NightClan... Wants to give up, and lie down... So stand in the rain! Stand your ground. '' ''"I will go." '' ''Stand up when its all crashing down. '' ''You stand through the pain.. Fuzzypaw resisted the throbbing in her heart as she followed. '' 'And one day whats lost can be found. ''' Her old friends were in the bright, luminous trees! So stand in the rain.... . . . . . So stand in the rain....stand your ground. '' ''Stand up when its all crashing down. '' "Stand up, young friend." Her friends nudged her up. "You live with us now." 'Stand through the pain. You won't drown. ' '''And one day what's lost can be found. Stand in the rain...Stand your ground. ''' '''Stand up when its all crashing down. Stand through the pain...you won't drown. "My old clanmates! I missed you!" Fuzzypaw exclaimed. '' '''And one day whats lost can be found.... So stand in the rain.... ''---------------------------------------------------------------'' Fuzzypaw - Stand in the Rain (I had a lot of fun with that one!) ''--------------------------------------------------------------'' Fallpaw and Densepaw Prison gates won't open up for me "Densepaw?" Fallpaw meowed, her meow small. Where was she? On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'. "Fallpaw!" Fallpaw saw Densepaw. Oh I reach for you. "Want to go for a walk?" She offered. '' 'Well I'm terrified of these four walls' ''He nodded and they walked along the waterfall. '' 'These iron bars can't hold my soul in' 'All I need is you..' ''Fallpaw nuzzled Densepaw's cheek. '' 'Come please...I'm calling.' ''"Thanks! I had a bug annoying me there." '' 'All I scream for you.' ''Fallpaw sighed. She looked at the ground as they walked. '' ''"Densepaw?" Hurry...I'm falling. I'm falling. '' ''"Yes?" '' ''Show me what it's like. "Do...you like me?" '' 'To be the last one standing.' ''"Of course! Your a great friend." And teach me wrong from right. Fallpaw sighed. "I-I like you more then a friend." And I'll show you what I can be. And Say it for me Say it to me. "Well, we can be best buddies!" He said cheerfully. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say if its worth saving me. Fallpaw felt herself sink, her paw scrabbling for Densepaw's paw...but he didn't know it. . . . . . . . '' ''Heaven's gates won't open up for me. She found herself above two older Fallpaw and Densepaws-Fallleap and Denseforest. With these broken wings I'm falling.. All I see is you.. Denseforest had kits playing with him. And...a mate. A diffrent she-cat. Fallleap was.... Alone. These city walls ain't got no love for me. Im on the ledge of the eighteenth story. "Densepaw!" She screamed, but he didn't even pause to look. And all I scream for you. Come please...I'm calling. And all I need from you. She sank deeper into darkness, still screaming. "Densepaw!" Hurry I'm fallin', ''' '''I'm falling. '---------------------------------------------------' Fallpaw and Densepaw - Falling. (I got lazy) '-----------------------------------------------------' Category:Blog posts